Everybody Knew
by JungKimi23
Summary: cerita singkat tentang pasangan-pasangan yang menemukan kebahagian mereka "Ku Tak pernah percaya bahwa ada yang Abadi,Namun ku percaya cintaku untuk mu Abadi,selama Ku masih hidup di Dunia ini,Walau Kau tak percaya,Akan ku habiskan sisa Hidupku untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa Cintaku,Hanya Untukmu" 2min


Tittel : Everybody Knew?

Pairing : 2Min

Genre : SongFic mungkin,Short Fic,PG-13,Romance

Segerombol siswi sedang duduk,mengitari meja seorang Namja cantik,sebut saja nama Namja itu Lee Taemin.

"_Everybody knew you're a liar_"

"Taeminie~…,Kau masih pacaran dengan si Minho?",Seorang Siswi bertanya pada Taemin

"Nde,Waeyo?",Taemin tersenyum kecil

"Jinjja?,Kemaren Aku melihatnya Jalan dengan Namja Cantik lain loh,Mesra banget pula!",Tutur Siswi lain

"Ah Iya,kemaren Aku juga liat,Pas mereka ke Toko Boneka itu bukan?",Sahut Siswi lain

"Taeminie,Dia kemaren ada bilang Jalan dengan Namja Lain?"

Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aniyo"

"Berarti Taemin di Bohongin sama Si Minho dong?",Seru Seorang Siswi

"Hya Taemin,Si Minho itu selingkuh!"

Taemin Tersenyum

"_Everybody knew you're a player_"

"Eh,Marganya Minho siapa?",Tanya Seorang Siswi yang duduk tepat di samping Taemin

"Choi,Choi Minho",Jawab taemin

"Choi Minho?,AH!,Dia kan Adiknya si Choi Siwon,benar tidak?",Tanya Siswi yang duduk di depan Taemin

Taemin Mengangguk

"Hya taemin-Ah,Bukanya kakak Adik Choi itu di juluki Playboy hah?,Berani sekali kau mengambil Resiko pacaran dengan Playboy?",Kaget Sisiwi yang duduk di samping kanan Taemin

Taemin lagi-lagi tersenyum,"Bukankah Cinta tak bisa memilih?,Mau Dia Playboy atau Apapun,Bila Kita sudah mecintainya maka Itu tetap Cinta kan?"

Siswi-siswi yang mengelilingi Taemin terdiam

"Benar sih~….,Tapi Apa Kau tak sakit hati bila Dia menghianatimu?,Bukanya Choi ber'Saudara itu tak pernah serius menjalani Hubungan?"

"_Everybody knew you're never serious_"

"Benar,Mereka tak pernah Lebih dari Satu Minggu berpacaran,pasti Putus,besoknya dapet yang baru lagi",Siswi-Siswi itu kembali bergosip

Taemin Tertawa pelan,"Dia sudah mengatakanya padaku,Dia tak pernah berpacaran Lebih dari seminggu karena Dia merasa tak cocok dengan wanita-wanita itu,Lalu kenapa Dia Bisa mendapatkan Pacar Baru lagi besoknya,karena wanita-wanita itu Yang mendekatinya,Bukan Dia yang mendekati wanita-wanita itu"

"Itu kan katanya,Bisa saja Dia berbohong",Sangsi Siswi

Taemin Terkekeh pelan

"_I know you love me_

_I know it_

_although they say it's all fake_"

Hanphone Taemin berdering,Di lihatnya Nama yang tertera di Layar Hanphonenya lalu senyum merekah di Wajahnya

"Yoboseyo?,Owh nde,Aku segera ke depan",Di tutupnya Handphonenya,Lalu Di tatapnya semua wajah Teman-temanya,"Aku pulang dulu yah,Minho sudah menungguku,Anyeong",Lalu Taemin Pergi sambil menenteng Tasnya

Seorang namja Tampan duduk di atas Kap Mobilnya,Di tangan Kanannya terdapat sebuah Teddy Bear Berwarna Baby Blue,Dia tersenyum menatap ke arah Teddy Bear itu

"Minho-Ah",Seorang Namja Cantik berlari-lari kecil ke arah Namja Tampan itu

Namja Tampan itu menoleh,lalu senyum lebar merekah di wajanya,DI rentangkan tanganya untuk menyambut Namja cantik itu

Namja Cantik itu langsung berlari memluk Sang Namja tampan

"Happy 2nd Anniversery Baby",Ucap namja Tampan bernama Minho itu,lalu mengecup Pucuk kepala sang kekasih

"Happy 2nd Anniversary Baby",Ucap sang kekasih yang kita panggil Taemin

"Ini untukmu,Kau tahu Aku sampai berkelahi dengan Key Hyung,gara-gara Dia ingin warna Pink,sedangkan Aku tahu kau Suka warna Baby Blue,Dasar Hyung mu itu,keras kepala sekali",Adu Minho pada sang Kekasih

"Hahahaha,Kau tahu sendiri lah Key Hyung bagaimana,Hanya Onew Hyung yang bisa membuatnya Diam",Ucap taemin

"Owh ya!,Berikan tangan kiri mu",Pinta Minho

"Untuk apa?",Taemin memiringkan kepalanya,membuat wajahnya menjadi sangat imut

Minho mencubit kedua pipi taemin,lalu mengecup bibir mungilnya,"Berikan saja nanti kau juga akan tahu",Sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya

Taemin dengan wajah yang memerah,meletakan tanganya di atas tangan minho yang besar,Minho tersenyum lalu merogoh Kantung celananya,lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bewarna beludru

"Ku Tak pernah percaya bahwa ada yang Abadi,Namun ku percaya cintaku untuk mu Abadi,selama Ku masih hidup di Dunia ini,Walau Kau tak percaya,Akan ku habiskan sisa Hidupku untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa Cintaku,Hanya Untukmu",Minho memasangkan Cincin Perak,Tak bermata,namun Indah

Taemin bisa melihat Sebuah Ukiran Namanya dan Minho yang terukir indah di cincin yang sekarang sudah bertengger indah di jari manis tanganya

"Will You Be my Fiance?",ucap Minho sambil mengecup Jari taemin yang terpasang cincin

Taemin Terisak,Lalu Dia tersenyum menatap Minho,"Bagaimana Aku bisa berkata Tidak,Bila Cincin ini telah terpasang di tanganku?",Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar

Minho tersenyum,lalu memberikan Ciuman yang Manis di bibir Pink Taemin,"Karena memang itulah yang ahrus kau katakan Lee taemin,Karena Seorang Choi Minho tidak menerima kata Tidak",Minho berujar sambil memeluk taemin Erat

Taemin terkekeh di bahu lebar Minho,"Marga Choi yang sombong,Ha?"

"Marga Choi tak sombong,Namun memang Marga Choi tak pernah menerima kata Tidak",Kekeh Minho

"_everyone knows you're a playboy_

_but I know you're the only for me_

_your love_

_just me_"

"Ah Iya,Apa Nanti Kibumie-Hyung tak marah?",Ucap taemin tiba-tiba

"Marah kenapa?"

"Karena Kita terlambat datang ke acara Pernikahanya dengan Siwon hyung!"

Minho menepuk Jidatnya,"Aigoo,Mati Aku bisa-bisa Kibum-Hyung menghajarku",Gumanya,Di genggamnya tangan Taemin,Lalu di kecupnya pelan

"Ayo Masuk ke Mobil,Bila tidak Siwon dan Kibum-hyung Bisa-bisa membunuhku",Ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil

"Hahahaha,Kalau begitu kita lama-lama saja,Biar Kau di Hajar Hyung",Canda Taemin sambil masuk ke Mobil Minho

Minho terkekeh pelan,lalu Masuk ke mobilnya,di balik setir kemdi,"Kau tega Baby",Rengut Minho

"Kajja,Kau benar-benar mau di hajar Hyung Hah?",Canda taemin

Minho tertawa keras,sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taemin,"Babyku sekarang pintar bercanda yah"

Taemin Menjulurkan Lidahnya ke arah minho,lalu mencubit kedua pipi Minho,Lalu Minho menjalankan Mobilnya ke tempat Pernikahan sang Hyung

"Hei kalian sudah dengar?",Ucap seorang Siswi

"Apa?",Tanya siswi lain

"Kalian Tahu Choi Siwon,Anak pertama dari pemilik perusahaan Choi Crop,Dia kemarin menikahi kekasihnya Kim Kibum"

"Mwo!,Choi Siwon yang Actor itu kan?,Bukanya Hanya Gosip kalau Dia dengan Kim Kibum berpacaran?"

"Aniyo,Saat Pers confres,Siwon mengatakan Kalau mereka sudah pacaran sejak 3 tahun yang lalu kok!"

"Jinjja?,Bukanya Dia semiunggu sekali Ganti Pacar?",Kaget Siswi Lain

"Aniyo,Kata Manajemennya Itu sengaja di lakukan untuk menaikan pamor Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum sebagai Actor,kalau Massa Tahu kalau mereka pacaran,bukanya tak akan ada yang menyukai mereka lagi?"

"Nde,Dan lagi kalian tahu Lee Taemin,Anak kelas 12-3,Bertunangan dengan Choi Minho,Adiknya SI Choi Siwon",Jawab Siswi itu

"Jinjja?,Aigoo…,Lee Taemin yang Namja super duper cantik itu?,Aigooo,Choi Siwon Sang Prince menikah dengan Kim Kibum sang Snow white,Lalu Choi Minho yang tampan menikah dengan Namja cantik seperti Taemin,Aigoooo Sungguh serasi sekali",Pekik seorang Siswi

"Iya,Dan lagi,mereka kan sama-sama Anak Kolongmerat,Wow Ku rasa tampa bekerja pun hidup mereka akan makmur"

"Tapi katanya sih Siwon dan Kibum akan tetap menjadi Actor,Mereka ingin berusaha sendiri Si Choi Minho yang akan melanjutkan perusahaan Keluarga mereka,Kalau Taemin kalian tau lah,Anak Bungsu dari 3 bersaudara!",Ujar seorang Siswi yang lain

"Hmm….,Kalau gak salah sih nama kakanya itu Lee sungmin,dan Lee Jinki kan?"

"Ah iya,Lee Sungmin yang tahun lalu membuat gempar karena rupanya Dia dan Cho Kyuhyun sudah menikah sejak SMA itu kan?,Dan lee jinki yang sedang pacaran dengan Kim Key Bum sang 'Diva' bukan?",Kata seorang Siswi

"Nde,Sumpah Cho Kyuhyun itu kan penyanyi yang baru saja debut,Tiba-tiba Dia mengumumkan sudah punya Istri,Sebagai Fans nya Aku shock sekali"

"Iya,Tapi mereka terlalu cocok,mana anak mereka sangat Imut,Kalau tak dapat Bapaknya Aku mau deh sama Anaknya",Ucap seorang Siswi sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya gemas

"Tuh Anak yang tak mau dengan Halmoni sepertimu!",Celetuk Temanya,"Eh Kim Key Bum itu adiknya Kim Kibum kan?,Kok bisa sih mereka Mendapatkan kekasih satu keluarga begitu?",Lanjutnya lagi tanpa memperdulikan delikan marah yang di berikan temanya

"Katanya sih mereka teman sejak kecil,Kan Orang Tua mereka Juga sahabat sejak kecil"

Semua Siswi itu saling melihat satu sama lain

"Mungkin Itu Jodoh",ucap mereka bersamaan

Taemin tersenyum kecil dari balik Pintu kelas Siswi-siswi yang berbincang tadi,Lalu Dia melangkahkan kakinya sambil tersenyum manis,sambil memainkan Cincin Perak di tangan Kirinya

Post pertama di Fanfiction,mungkin kalian pernah baca FF ini di Wordpress lain dengan username Bunyfamily2321 atau di .com

karena kedua Akun itu punya Author XD,author lupa pass nya-ini emang penyakit langganan-

Huh...,Sorry kalau jelek,cuman mau ng'tes ngepost di sini XD

New FF masih dalam proses

author lagi bikin FF yang mencakup cast nya "SJ-DBSK-EXO-SE7EN-YG TEAM B"

hohohoho masih agak lama sih,soalnya mesti balapan ama tugas kuliah -_-"

Pokonya thanks yang udah mampir liat karya absurd saya,kekekeke

Anyeong


End file.
